internetbox_chatfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrex
Rex, also known as''' Sexy Rexy or Goddamn Sexual '''Tyrannosaurus, '''is a current member of CHAT and all-round cool guy. Being native to 'straya cunts, Rex prides himself on not living in the broken USA and instead in socialist paradise, with free healthcare. Rex is well know on CHAT for having a friendly demeanor to all users, especially BearSmarts and DeadShadow, whom he has never berated for being utter faggots and spam-posters. Has an Actual Name of Nathan. Biography Early Life Born '''Jesus Christ Superstar, '''but changing his name after some terrorist sand nigger took it, Rex lived in Madagascar for his first 2 years of life, because if a virus was to ever take over the planet, Madagascar would come out unscathed. Rex knew this. His parents '''Fucking God and '''Motherfucking Buddah '''were Jews, but Rex was not born into the Jewish faith, and thus lived without worrying about money. Not only did he invent televison at the age of 7 months, he also invented electricity at age 1. What the fuck did you do? Reign as King of the World On his second birthday, Rex was crowned King of the World, because of his renowned awesomeness. He ruled for 50 years in England, and was given the nickname Hero, because the people loved him so much, and he slayed so many fucking dragons. His reign was ended only because a traitor locked Rex out of his castle while he slept. The traitor was reviled and quickly executed by the people in order for the rightful king to take his rightful throne. Although considered, Rex declined, stating that "If I was caught unguarded while I sleep, then I can be caught unguarded while I rule." The world abolished their King of the World title, in order for history to remember Rex. After stepping down as King of the World Rex retired, sort of, and bought a large plot of land in order to start a farm. During this time, England was in a state of famine, because the crops had withered due to their sadness of Rex not being king anymore. However, in only 5 days, wheat grew in abundance for Rex. So much so, that everyone in the world could have 100 loaves of bread each. Rex was awesome. Near-Death For the next 60 years, Rex worked on his farm, which ended up growing every single kind of natural food known. At age 112, Rex was near death, when all of a sudden he was stabbed by the ghost of the traitor. Rex bled out in minutes. However, upon cessation of life, Rex was given his life back by the Grim Reaper, and made an immortal adult. Although his actual age is unclear, is is estiamated that he is between the ages of 1-100. People who Rex has killed (in no order) *Adolf Hitler, a hero of Rex's (because of Adolf's determination, courage and good leadership). *John F. Kennedy, because he was a commie. *Kurt Cobain, because he was a shitty singer. *jESUS , because the faggot took Rex's name. *Abraham Lincoln, because he only freed the slaves so he could round them up, cut them up and create a mega-slave to make a fortune. *Tony Scott, because he didn't like Top Gun. *Michael Jackson, because let's face it, he raped Makauley Culkin. *Osama Bin Laden, because he stole Rex's idea. *Whitney Houston, because she was a crack-whore slut *Anna-Nicole Smith, see Whitney Houston *Amy Winehouse, see Whitney Houston *Heath Ledger, see Whitney Houston *Lindsay Lohan, see Whitney Houston *Tsar Nicholas II and the rest of the Romanov family, because they did not specify what spelling of Tsar (Czar, Csar, Tzar?) was correct. *Ben Franklin, because he was too much of a BAMF *Cleopatra, see Whitney Houston Adventures over the next couple of thousand years (in no order) *Wrote the Bible as a fuck-you to the faggot who took his original name *Took a photo of the Prophet Muhammed and put it in the first 1000 copies of the Qur'an *Created the term YOLO *First man to ever to make love to every single female in the world. Even the children. Especially the babies. *First man to ever impregnate every single female in the world. Even the children. Old enough to bleed, old enough to breed. The Mikcast Overflow Stream Out of the goodness of his heart, Rex started The Mikcast Overflow stream , a stream which streams the original Mikecast stream, since Livestream has a 50 viewer cap for non-verified streams. Occasionally, the stream fucks up, but at least he tries. SuperDogtaro SuperDogtaro is Rex's youtube channel, in which he post videos from games, and edits them. The videos themselves are quite terrible, but fuck it, YOLO right? Category:Cool, Super Cool, Too Cool 4 Skool Category:Banned Club